


Thanksgiving Feelings

by SupernaturalIdjit16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of the pack, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalIdjit16/pseuds/SupernaturalIdjit16
Summary: Months after defeating the Anuk-ite Liam Dunbar is stuck facing another problem. This time its not a fight with supernatural creatures or hunters, its a battle with himself. Liam deals with the struggles of his more than friends feelings for Theo while also facing Thanksgiving dinner with the whole pack being invited. What could go wrong?





	Thanksgiving Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the kudos on my story "Bait". It really means the world to me. I wanted to write another Thiam fic So here it is! I’m not entirely sure what this is, but I kept writing and didn’t stop. Sorry for the crummy summary and tagging, I'm still trying to get the hang of it. Anyway I Hope you all like it and Let me know what you think.

Theo has been staying in his house for several months now and Liam was still not use to the sight of Theo shirtless. Every time he caught a glimpse of the toned tanned skin his face turned beet red and he immediately tore his eyes away from the sweet sight. It was like the universe was teasing him. First it was on a particularly hot day and the air conditioning in the house was broken, so the chimera strutted around the house in nothing but his jeans until it was fixed. Then it was accidentally walking into their shared bathroom when Theo had just gotten out of the shower. Luckily the older boy had a towel around his waist, but that didn’t distract the Beta from seeing the chimeras muscular chest with beads of water dripping down it. Now he was hiding from the chimera who was currently shirtless and working on his truck. Oh how Liam cursed the higher power that decided to tease him. He had just recently admitted to himself that his feelings for Theo were more than platonic and it was like now the universe was throwing the fact that Theo wouldn’t possibly think of him that way in his face. He closed the door to his bedroom quickly as he let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Woah that was fast- Wait Liam where are the snacks?” Mason asked looking over at his best friends as he placed the Xbox controller down. 

Liam didn’t hear Mason at first, he was too busy leaning against the door trying to rid his mind of Theo working on his truck. He couldn’t think of the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead or the way Theo’s hair was messy from running his fingers through it, or the way the veins in his arms stood out as he lifted something or the way- “LIAM!”

“What?” Liam asked eyes snapping towards Mason. 

“I’ve literally been talking to you for five minutes. What’s wrong with you?” Mason asked furrowing his brow at the werewolf. 

“N-nothing I just zoned out. Sorry.” 

The room was filled with awkward silence that wasn’t broken until Corey cleared his throat from the corner of the room. “Uh so does that mean no snacks?” He asked quietly. 

“Nope we didn’t have any, we'll just have to wait till dinner. It will be done soon.” Liam replied as he picked up one of the Xbox controllers and sat down on the bed. “Let’s get back to the game.” He said trying to divert the focus onto something else. 

“Dude there is no way dinner is anywhere near done. One it’s Thanksgiving your mom is probably cooking a whole feast and Two the rest of the pack isn’t even here yet so we are gonna be waiting for hours.” Mason replied looking at Liam confused. Maybe Liam was worried about having the whole pack and their families over for dinner. “Seriously Liam are you okay?” He asked voice laced with concern. 

Ever since the Anukite was defeated and the parents who weren’t introduced to the supernatural world had learned the truth, they all became closer. The Hewitt and Geyer family had reached out to Melissa, Argent, and the Sheriff for some advice on how to handle it all. Since then they all spent more time together, which was why Liam’s mom had invited everyone over for Thanksgiving dinner. Saying something like ‘They were all a family now and family spends the holidays together’. 

“Yeah Mas I’m fine. I guess I’m just a little nervous about the pack being all together for Thanksgiving is all.” Liam replied. He wasn’t lying entirely, he was a little bit skeptical that tonight would go smoothly with the whole pack being under one roof. He just decided to leave the bit about shirtless Theo Raeken being stuck in his mind out.

“I’m sure it will be fine. I actually think it’s great that everyone will be together for Thanksgiving, it’ll bring us all closer.” Corey said with a smile. Liam didn’t know how the werechamelon always managed to be positive. Liam was about to speak when he heard his mom calling for them all downstairs. 

Liam shut off the Xbox before heading downstairs with Mason and Corey following behind him. “Boys could you help me set up the table, I want everything to be nice before the rest of our guests get here. Oh and Liam, will you tell Theo to come inside and get cleaned up before dinner.” Mrs Geyer replied before going back to her conversation with Mason’s mom. 

The simple mention of Theo’s name instantly brought a blush to his cheeks, but he nodded his head. Liam made his way out front to where Theo was working on his truck. “Hey Uh Theo, my mom said that Uh.. that everyone was gonna be here soon and that you should probably get um cleaned up.” He said awkwardly. God why the hell was he so awkward. Theo was under his truck, he couldn’t even see his face for fucks sake and he was acting like he was a girl in middle school dealing with a crush. 

“Alright.” Theo muttered as he stood up wiping the sweat from his brow. And curse the universe because they were back at again, Liam swore the sunlight reflected perfectly off his skin and curse the patches of dirt that managed to coat the chimeras skin. He looked even hotter when he was covered in dirt! How the hell is that even possible?! “See something you like Dunbar?” Theo teased with a smirk when he noticed Liam staring at him. 

Liam rolled his eyes even with red tinted cheeks. “Shut up and go get cleaned up you stink.” He scoffed causing Theo to laugh before heading inside the house to get cleaned up. Once Theo was gone Liam sighed, mentally punching himself for his awkwardness. “God I’m so stupid.” He muttered.

“What are you thankful for Liam on this fine Thanksgiving Day? Perhaps it’s the sight of shirtless Theo.” Mason said with a smirk before him and Corey were both chuckling.

Liam turned around and glared at the two before walking back inside to do what his mother had asked him too. 

“Is that why you were acting weird upstairs?” Corey asked curiously. 

“Dude you weren’t nervous! You were totally acting all hot and bothered.” Mason exclaimed eyes widening when he finally connected the dots. 

“Will you both shut up! He will hear you.” Liam whispered quietly glaring yet again at his friends. It was like the two wanted him to die from embarrassment. 

“Boys enough gossiping and set the table.” Mrs Geyer said getting the boys to stop whispering and set the table. 

Soon after that the other guest started to arrive. Melissa came with Chris Argent the two officially dating now that the supernatural threats in Beacon Hills had declined. Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish arrived soon after. Then the rest of the kids came. Scott and Malia showed up the same time Stiles and Lydia strolled in, the last to arrive was Alec and Nolan the two newest members of the pack. They were all laughing and talking to each other when Liam noticed someone missing. Theo. He excused himself before heading upstairs to look for the chimera. He found him in their room, sitting down on his bed looking down at his hands. He was no longer shirtless or covered in dirt, but that wasn’t what bothered Liam. What bothered him was the fact that he could sense the anxiety coming from the chimera. “Hey.” Liam said as he walked into the room.

“Hey.” Theo muttered but didn’t look up from his hands. “Everything okay? Did your mom need me?” He asked still not meeting Liam’s eyes. 

“Everything’s fine, I was just looking for you. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah Liam I’m fine.” 

“You wanna try that again, but be a little bit more believable.” Liam said as he made his way towards the bed and sat down beside Theo. “We’ve been living together for months now, I know when you're lying. Talk to me T.” He added.

“I shouldn’t be here. I’m not pack...I don’t deserve this, not after everything I’ve done. It’s not only because of all the shit I did to your pack, I hurt people. I killed my own sister...I don't deserve normalcy, to sit down and laugh. Never had a Thanksgiving before no point in starting now.” Theo replied fist clenching as he looked down at the ground not wanting to meet Liam’s eyes. Those blue eyes would break him, open the flood gates to emotions he’s kept hidden. 

Liam listened as Theo spoke his heart breaking for the chimera. He thought after all these months Theo thought differently about himself. Everyone could see that the chimera has changed. The old Theo wouldn’t have done have the things Theo has done now and it pained him that Theo still thought he didn’t deserve a second chance. Liam wasn’t passing off what Theo did as nothing, he knew he hurt people, he knew that he did things that were unforgettable and some that weren’t forgivable by he also knew that Theo was just a kid. He sometimes forgot they were all just kids who were forced to mature due to circumstances not up to them. Theo was manipulated, he made bad choices but he could see that the chimera was different. He still wasn’t use to Theo showing emotions and he was happy that he had actually opened up to him, told him what was on his mind. He reached for the older boy’s hands, gently opening it up to stop his claws from continuing to pierce his skin. “You do deserve it you know. You’ve changed Theo, you are different from who you were before. I see that every single day. I don’t regret for a second that I let you out, I would do it again, over and over because you may not see it now but Theo Raeken you are good. You do deserve a second chance. You do deserve to stuff your face with turkey and celebrate Thanksgiving...and if I have to say it every single day to convince you then I will.” Liam spoke softly and for the first time he didn’t feel awkward sharing what he felt around Theo, he needed the chimera to hear how he saw him. 

Theo finally looked over at Liam, hazel eyes connecting with stunning blue ones. He didn’t know when but he fell for the Beta. Maybe it was Liam’s straightforwardness or the way they both some how seemed to get each other, but being around him made him happy. The past few months living with Liam had been the best months of his life, he has never been happier than he was with Liam. “Don’t get soft on me now Dunbar.” He teased with a smirk. 

Liam laughed shaking his head before looking back at Theo smiling wide. “Forget it. I take it all back you are a sarcastic asshole. Stay up here and enjoy your turkeyless night, see if I care.” He joked chuckling as he stood up from the bed. He was stopped by Theo’s hand squeezing his. 

“Thank you Liam. For everything.” Theo said softly his gaze moving from Liam’s blue eyes down to his lips. He could hear Liam’s heart beating faster as he moved closer. 

They were barely inch apart from each other now and even though Liam’s heart was beating a mile a minute he didn’t dare step away. “You don’t have to thank me Theo, it’s the truth.” He said softly and before he could stop himself he placed his hand on the chimeras cheek. “You deserve happiness.” He added.

“You make me happy...but I’ll never deserve you.” Theo said voice barely above a whisper, they were closer now and it was taking every bit of his control to not kiss Liam. 

“I think I should get some say in that.” Liam spoke breathlessly. The distance was killing him, he couldn’t take it anymore so for once he didn’t run and hide he crashed his lips against Theo’s, kissing him softly yet passionately. They pulled apart only when they both needed some air and even then they didn’t go far. They stayed close, resting their foreheads against each other. 

“Does this normally happen on Thanksgiving? Because I could definitely get used to that.” Theo replied with a smirk. 

“Shut up.” Liam said laughing. He could definitely get use to this. Being with Theo was something he never thought he could have and now that he got a little taste of it he was never letting him go.

“Make me.” Theo replied smugly earning himself another kiss from Liam. 

“You guys are adorable.” Mason said with a grin as he leaned against the door, his boyfriend by his side with the same grin on his face as they looked at the two. “Your mom sent us up here to get you both. She said to hurry up before the food gets cold.” Corey added. Mason cleared his throat as he put his hand out in front of his boyfriend. Corey rolled his eyes before placing twenty bucks in Mason’s hand before turning to look back at Liam. “Can we hurry up your mom kinda scares me.” Corey added causing the three to laugh. 

The night went perfectly. Theo had followed Liam downstairs and they all enjoyed Thanksgiving together. They all crowded around the dinner table, eating food, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. They really had become a family and Liam couldn’t be more thankful that he had all these people in his life. So when the night ended with Liam and Theo cuddling in bed they both had the same thought running through their heads: This was definitely the best Thanksgiving ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!! I Hope You All Have A Happy Thanksgiving!!


End file.
